


Avengers Shorts

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: A smattering of Avengers Short Stories. Nothing explicit, mostly fluff and some feelings.





	

Avengers Shorts

 

Clint dropped his bag on the pavement, cars zipping past behind him on the New York streets. The sun was warm on the back of his black T-shirt as he slowly fumbled the sunglasses off his face. With mouth agape and eyes wide, Clint stared at the front of SHIELD HQ.

At least, that was where HQ was supposed to be.

"Wait, what?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Steve tended to hum as he folded laundry. Nothing in particular, just whatever tune came to mind. He'd bob his head, too, while forming perfect squares out of the clothes he pulled out.

Natasha thought it was cute, watching whenever she could (Bruce did too, which made it a little less weird). 

Jarvis had recorded it once for them, Steve's mellow tenor matching his soft T-shirt and grey sweats as he swayed back and forth across the screen.

When he'd found out, Tony called them both creepy.

They refrained from asking Jarvis again, but Natasha kept the video anyway, for the nights she needed to remember even they could have normalcy too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bruce puttered.

There was no better way to describe it.

He puttered. He puttered from the lab to the kitchen to the living room and back again. There was just something about the mixture of shuffling, head down and spacey, and the coffee mug that just screamed puttering.

Tony had to admit though, the bunny slippers really topped it all off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Clint liked Bruce. Really. He'd never met a guy more chill (at least while he wasn't big, green, and most definitely not jolly).

He liked the way Bruce leaned against the kitchen counter, staring off into space as he drank his first cup of coffee and the fact he'd let Clint shove his feet in Bruce's lap as they both read on the couch.

Clint liked his smile the most though. His lips barley lifted, just a pull at the sides, a tiny uplift in response to something someone had said, but his eyes! His eyes were where he actually smiled. They literally lit up. They sparkled and shined with amusement, bight and happy and so utterly shy that Clint wanted to burn the people that had hunted this wonderful person to such fear.

Maybe one day they'd coax a full smile out of Bruce, with teeth and everything, or even a full laugh, but for now Clint could settle for fighting for each tiny chuckle, for each little, amazing smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Natasha walked into the labs.

She stopped just inside the doorway.

To be honest, she was never sure what to expect when she came down here, so, really, she wasn't all that surprised by the chaos that greeted her.

Now, first of all, as the Avengers became more familiar with each other, most of them tended to congregate and cycle through the labs during the day because Tony and Bruce were already always there. So, they each had something of their own little spaces in the clutter.

Apparently, that meant Steve could wedge a couch down there where he and Clint could sprawl but stay out of the scientists' chaotic ways. Thor would just run about poking things and recounting tales of his travels while Natasha just took whatever stool was open in order to enjoy everyone's ridiculous antics close up.

Today, however, was not a day for her viewing pleasure.

To begin with, the sprinklers were on.

That, she was fairly sure, explained why Steve was currently barreling past her with an armload of art supplies.

The next thing she noted was that not only was one of the numerous tables on fire, but so was Tony's shirt. If she hazarded a guess, Natasha would assume those were the reasons for the sprinklers.

Of course, Clint being Clint, through all the chaos, the man was sitting on the coach, soaking wet, laughing manically. 

For some reason, Bruce and Tony were both grinning in the middle of their terrible mess attempting to high five without burning Bruce's hand as Thor applauded them enthusiastically,

Holding a fire extinguisher, Dummy whirred past her.

Natasha walked out of the labs.

Sometimes, she considered moving back into her apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He's used to it. He's used to waking up in the morning to the grey string, used to not feeling anything from it, used to thinking it was just never meant to be.

Grey. It didn't mean death. He'd seen strings disappear. So, he didn't know what grey was.

He didn't let it bother him though; he was used to it.

He went about day to day finding meaning in his work, helping people, protecting people.

At least, that was what he did until he woke up one morning to urgent buzzing from his phone.

Reaching out blearily, he managed to swipe it off his nightstand as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, trying to read the bright screen.

[Operation Avengers go. Eagle is awake.]

He bolted upright, swung his legs out of bed, took one step towards his shower, and stopped short.

The string was red.  



End file.
